riddick y lady y lord vaako
by jer35mx
Summary: riddick vence al gran lord marshal de los necromongers
1. Chapter 1

riddick duerme entre lo que se puede confundir entre estatuas de adorno o cuerpos cálidos de mujeres, sin moverse sueña o recuerda de el satélite de el gigante gaseoso donde había llegado cuando era puras grietas de hielo, recuerda su nave y de como la superficie se rasgo, quizás por cambios de temperatura y de como al salir de su nave atrapada vio bajo la nave corriente de agua, apoyo un antebrazo con ropa y la sintió mojada, en la cama o alfombra abre los ojos, al moverse lady vaako había inclinado una botella derramando el liquido, riddick extiende el brazo tocándole la cintura pero fallando, ella voltea sonriente "aún tengo que amanecer con vaako" aproxima su torso desnudo, "aún te prohíbo combatirlo", se voltea y resbala cayendo de nalgas, el hunde su cara en su cabello, *flotando en la balsa, ¿cuánto duro el deshielo?, meses, luego, la balsa pegada al hielo, ah si , el pelo de la chamarra, ja*, ella se levanta y hace un mohín "¿y?", riddick voltea y señala, ella va por su vestido.

lord vaako observa los datos del necromundo observados recientemente en la región del espacio por el que pasa la armada, junto a el, de pie, esta su pareja lady vaako, el siente que ella esta con su atención puesta en otra parte, lord vaako sonríe "¿te distrae algo de este universo mas que el disfrutar de el necro universo?, siempre apoyaste al antiguo lord marshall en su búsqueda de individuos que creyeran", voltea y ve que lady vaako mueve el cuerpo elasticamente para observarlo, con unos ojos negros que el ha comparado con su piel y su cabello negro como pasar por la cola de un objeto de minerales volátiles acercándose a una estrella, así recordaba que un vidente-monitor mostraba los cuerpos, aurados; lady vaako observa a su esposo lord vaako inmerso en los datos recavados durante el transito de la flota por una sección del universo especialmente vacío y camina por el cuarto de la nave, *lo noto, de nuevo noto mi atención puesta en otra cosa*, voltea y le observa, *¿qué notara el?, ¿estaré cambiando yo?*, al observarlo piensa en lo que ha hecho para mantener las cosas en paz entre el furiano y su marido; lord vaako mueve sus manos dejando el aparato en el mueble, continúa como en un monologo "no te preocupes por el furiano que esta y vive en este universo como cualquier administrador planetario normal", la observa un movimiento de hombros, lo nota como el guerrero consumado que es, no es como si le sorprendiera sino como si le hubiera golpeado, después la ve alejándose, ella sonreía; lady vaako le oye hablar de el nuevo lord marshal y comprende el mensaje, comprende la información, y recuerda sus ojos después de el primer sexo con riddick, y recordó su comparación de aquel momento con los de la mujer de riddick , así que se retira precautoriamente, con sus ojos como los de ella después de la conversión.

lady vaako llega a su vestidor donde selecciona unos vestidos para seleccionar el que se va a poner y al verlos de frente recuerda su tarea, una de las características del antiguo lord marshal y de la necro existencia era la prueba y la conversión por convencimiento y ella presencio la presión de la joven mujer que trajo la necronave de un planeta llamado crematoria y de lo que se había enterado al oír cuchicheos ahí con la joven mujer presionada al piso, que su pareja riddick había muerto y que ella le había vuelto a ver ahí cumpliendo ella su estadía de condena después de toda su adolescencia sin verlo después de tener juntos una gran aventura y un gran trauma y su intento de escape, ni siquiera al decir esto la vieron llorar, pero lady vaako y las demás oyerón su convencimiento y aceptación de lo necromonger,lady vaako menea la cabeza, hasta ahí todo probaba que la misión de lord vaako había sido un éxito.

en pleno salón de mando lord klaa exclama "¡¿recolección de provisiones?¡, si hubiera en este sistema planetario algo mas de civilización y tecnología que el radiofaro instalado en un planeta con musgo resbaloso y vida animal ¡bajo el oceano¡", lo que le sorprende es la actitud de algunos otros lords "bien, el segundo planeta de el sistema aldebaraan sexto esta en estos momentos casi detrás de la estrella", apunta uno de los lords al mapa casi distraídamente y continúa "viendo en el programa simulador estelar temporal que nuestro punto de entrada al sistema es por aquí", otro lord se inclina y observa, después dice "¿procedimiento de recarga de energía", se frota el puño con la otra mano "de el 55 por ciento de la flota al pasar la estrella?", lord kla se acerca diciendo, en voz mas bien baja "deben de estar bromeando", alguien se voltea "por lo que dices veo que no entiendes" y habla un poco para los demás "aquí no vas a comprar o negociar", y voltea a ver a los demás "y creo que algunos comentaron que hay crustáceos y peces de grandes dimensiones, creo que añadían -nuestro nuevo lord marshal debe ser de un planeta de caza pesquera- o algo así", otro lord que había hablado antes dice "bien, topografías y sus chequeos", no aparta la vista al levantar algo, "para lord vaako", alguien pasa y recoge los datos; cientos de naves hacen su entrada a la atmósfera de el segundo planeta de aldebaraan sexto y comienzan a acercarse a la superficie buscando los lugares preestablecidos, cientos mas se acercan al planeta entrando en órbitas, cerca de un acantilado a la orilla de un mar lord vaako y sus necromongers observan, algunos como el con videntes-visores, las maniobras de parte de la flota.

es el quinto día de aprovisionamiento en ese segundo planeta de ese sistema estelar perdido en el espacio y lord vaako regresa a sus habitaciones de la nave y observa a su esposa lady vaako limpiando su cuerpo con su vestimenta ceñida tirada en el piso y ella le saluda, *¿cómo un poco cansada?* piensa lord vaako, lord vaako se le acerca y le toca la piel de la espalda y el se pasa los dedos por la boca, lady vaako pregunta "¿quieres?, este planeta, me recuerda cuando era joven, salvo la temperatura, en mi vida había calor, ¿recuerdas?*, lord vaako estaba ya pasando de nuevo su mano por su cintura, la cual se mueve un poco, pero el piensa al bajar su mano al gluteo *¿calor?, si es una región fría*, el se le aleja enderezándose y dice "te voy a observar", lady vaako continúa limpiándose, ahora los muslos, levanta la vista mirándole y diciendo "debo oler aún a ese mar, fue buen ejercicio perseguir y cazar en el vehículo de agua", se limpia el suave vello, "yo era muy buena nadando y manejando el guiador", lady vaako sonríe limpiándose el ombligo "era un plástico ancho , muy largo" le aleja la mirada "dependía de la horquilla y de el principio de palanca", se inclina y se empieza a limpiar los tobillos.

lady vaako sale de la habitación al comedor y sala de la nave y un guerrero necromonger entra con uniforme y casco y comienza a buscar entre las cosas y posesiones de la pareja vaako, paciente y lentamente pasa de un mueble a ropas, de ropas a cama y es ahí donde encuentra un visor de un vidente-monitor, lo revisa y luego lo conecta y observa a guerreros necromongers desocupando una de sus naves incluyendo un convencedor y lord vaako, la imagen se mueve y pasa a una noche entre rocas y tierra y los necromonger distribuyéndose, luego cae uno y comienza una batalla, al final una serie de disparos de lord vaako y uno de los otros sale despedido varios metros y cae, luego varios necromongers rodean y capturan a una mujer joven y el visor observa partir la nave necromonger, después el convencedor arrastrando un cuerpo, después se ve que es el nuevo marshal de los necromonger, después el convencedor camina y su cuerpo es calcinado, luego otra nave parte; el guerrero necromonger desconecta y pone todo en su lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

es un aire fácil de respirar, un planeta donde el musgo empezaba, quizás con demasiado oxígeno y pocos de los elementos restantes del aire, a crear una atmósfera de temperatura un poco fría para el cuerpo humano, es por eso que los guardias necromonger decidieron reportar a lord vaako que lady vaako estaba cruzando por algún motivo la gran mar; *así que aún recuerda su planeta* piensa un apurado lord vaako, que esta en la orilla desnudandose junto a una brigada completa, y se ponen sus aparatos que sus ayudas prepararon y se sumergen en el agua, nadan por algunos minutos y accionan los aparatos y de la mar salen como columnas de agua con humanos en la punta, todos alrededor de una figura femenina obscura, que no se ha dado cuenta y sigue nadando, segundos después ella nota algo raro *¿peces voladores?, no veo nada en el agua, pero veamos*, y detiene su nado y observa varias columnas de agua en su camino, de pronto piensa *nada cae, ¿porqué no cae al agua?* y observa la punta de una de las columnas donde un hombre desnudo mueve los brazos hacia frente a ella, ella voltea moviendo sus piernas y brazos y ve , lejos, a lord vaako que disminuye su altura hasta casi tocar las ondas de la mar, la figura flotante de lady vaako saluda con la mano meciéndose en la mar, lord vaako grita "¡¿te falta mucho?¡" a lo que ella señala la orilla, lord vaako mueve la cabeza asintiendo y corrige su altitud, luego mueve ambos brazos y mueve el brazo derecho señalando la dirección, luego el brazo derecho en círculos, corrige la dirección y avanza, los otros de la brigada empiezan a cambiar de posición y lugar, lord vaako pasa cerca de ella y lady vaako simplemente se pone de espaldas, lord vaako vuelve a descender su posición de altura y se mueve acercándose, lady vaako grita "¡gracias¡, ¡después hablamos¡", lord vaako asiente y flota en la columna de agua junto a ella, ella se da la vuelta en el agua y comienza a nadar, lord vaako la sigue; desde la orilla lord marshall los observa pensando *buenos procedimientos, me estoy perdiendo de algo*.

para sorpresa de algunos jefes necromonger se corre la voz o un rumor de la victoria de lord vaako sobre el ahora lord marshall y en un planeta de reabastecimiento de materiales, y de alimentos como han demostrado algunos que ha sido, se empiezan a mover algunos elementos necromonger para armar confabulaciones.

en la sala de mando de una nave "se han encontrado restos arqueológicos de un tipo, no se sabe que tan antiguos sean", "¿en qué dirección y a que distancia?", "aqui y aqui, y apenas estabamos explorando".

en la sala de mandos de la nave principal de la nave necromonger "señores, de una nave algo alejada de la mar se reporta la existencia de restos arqueológicos, piden permiso de exploración", para el desagrado de unos y el agrado de otros el lord marshall, riddick, dice "me gustaría ir de observador".


End file.
